Jeannie's Bottle (Season One)
Jeannie's Bottle (Season One) is a colorful Arabian genie bottle that is the home of Jeannie and is owned by Anthony Nelson. However, this bottle and design was only used during the first season of I Dream of Jeannie. History After Captain Tony Nelson's rocket crashed landed on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, he noticed a strange bottle lying on the coast of the island. After accidentally rubbing it, Jeannie appeared from the cloud of smoke emerging from the bottle. Since Tony has set Jeannie free from her bottle, he has become her master. However, Tony's only three wishes were for Jeannie to speak English, for a helicopter to help him escape from the island, and for Jeannie to be free from the bottle. Jeannie, being trapped within a bottle for over 2000 years, didn't want to leave Tony and decided to follow him back to Cocoa Beach by re-entering her bottle and rolling into his NASA pouch to continue to be his genie. In the first season of I Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie repeatedly exits and enters her bottle as all genies do when residing with their masters. However, Jeannie rarely spends much time within her bottle, as she desires to be on the outside world spending time with Tony. Jeannie only enters her bottle when certain situations occur. She mainly uses her bottle as a place to sleep and a place to hide when strangers enters Anthony Nelson's House. However, Jeannie also uses her bottle as a personal salon, a storage area, and a personal place to spectate others outside her bottle. Jeannie's bottle is usually uncorked as Tony allows her to roam around the house and be free. However, Tony does place the cork back on the bottle top whenever he wishes Jeannie not to be involved with his personal problems and events. Jeannie's bottle is usually seen within Tony's house or within her bottle case. However, with magic, Jeannie is able to move her bottle to any room within the house by levitating the bottle for travel. Description Exterior The exterior of Jeannie's bottle carries the appearance of all genie bottles. The bottle's base is round and has an oval shape to allow the interior to have enough room for Jeannie to sleep and reside. The top and the body of the bottle is circular and narrow to allow the genie to exit their bottle through smoke or magic. However, Jeannie's bottle in the first season of the series is completely transparent smoke grey with vine arch designs and patterns allover the bottle to make it appear more "magical". The vine arch designs are colored with bright and royal gold. At the neck of the bottle, there are gem designs and patterns to stimulate a "beauty" and "genuine" look. The gem patterns appear in gold. The whole bottle was given a green wash and scratched at some parts of it to make it look aged and weathered. The oval base of the bottle has vertical gold patterns that act as windows to the interior of the bottle. Interior Jeannie's Bottle has a long dark-purple couch that covers the floor around the oval-shaped interior of the bottle. On the couch are pillows, blankets, and cushions. Also on the couch are Jeannie's personal items she keeps for herself. These include an Arabian candle, a photo of Tony Nelson, a hand mirror, and usually her genie book. The wall within the bottle is striped-colored around the interior of the bottle. The two striped colors are black and gold without any Arabian arch design. Also on the wall are maroon-colored curtains for Jeannie's personal decoration. In order for Jeannie and other characters she would like to be within the bottle, she would have to make them miniature through magic and blink them within the bottle. Since the interior of her bottle is oval-shaped, there is enough room to fit multiple people within her bottle when they are of miniature size. When Jeannie wishes to exit from her bottle, she may do so by either exiting by turning into pink smoke or blink her way out. Jeannie usually turns into her pink smoke to exit from her bottle to present Tony with a magical effect that his genie is appearing before him. Jeannie's Bottle (Season One) Exterior.jpg|Tony looking at Jeannie's Bottle jeannie_bottle_s1-05.png|Jeannie's Golden Vines Bottle from the First Season jeannie_bottle_s1-06.png|Tony with Jeannie's Golden Vines Bottle jeannie_bottle_s1-04.png|Jeannie inside her bottle, the Golden Vines Bottle from the First Season Season One and Later Differences Main article: Jeannie's Bottle During the first season of I Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie's bottle had a different design and different color altogether. However, in the sake of the series' story, Jeannie only had one bottle throughout the series and the difference in bottle appearance is due to production changes for the television series after the show was renewed for a second season. After the switch to colorized episodes, the bottle the production used from the second season was kept throughout the series and became the main design as Jeannie's bottle. Trivia * Jeannie Bottles used in I Dream of Jeannie, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later, and I Still Dream of Jeannie are all Jim Beam alcohol bottles produced in 1964. * In total there were five bottles used in the series alone. They are: the golden vines bottle, the purple bottle, the mulberry bottle, a plain Jim Beam bottle and a green/aged bottle. * The two reunion movies, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later and I Still Dream of Jeannie, had a bottle for Jeannie with a different design (painted differently) that was similar to the design of the bottle used for the second to the fifth season of the series. This bottle is best known as the Reunion Bottle . * In the last reunion movie, the wicked twin sister of Jeannie had a special bottle where she trapped T.J. Nelson, her nephew the son of Jeannie and Anthony Nelson. Category:Items Category:I Dream of Jeannie